A Marauders Tale
by padfootsandmoonys1902
Summary: A story of the of the marauders but not as Harry knows it. Also posted on wattpad
1. Chapter 1

I jumped onto the scarlet train, keeping my hood up and tried to find an empty compartment, which was hard because I was one of the last to get onto the train. I walked past a compartment with four boys, two with dark hair and two with brown hair. They were huddled round something that looked like a piece of parchment but the one with longer dark hair looked up and caught my eyes and gave me a look as if to say come on in. I slowly opened the door and slipped in sinking into the seat closest to the now closed door. The other dark haired boy that had glasses on quickly fooled up the piece of parchment after muttering something that sounded a lot like,

"Mischief managed," before turning to look at me as well. I lifted my hood down revealing my blue black hair and looked away from the boys by pulling out my book. One of the ones with brown hair had old faded scars, I could tell that he was a werewolf, looked at me and asked,

"What's your name?" I looked at the four boys and answered,

"Hunter." They all looked at me as I spoke because I was a girl but I looked slightly like a dude and I had a dudes name but the one with glasses quickly got over himself and said,

"I'm James Potter world's best seeker, this is Sirius Black, Gryffindor resident bad boy rebel," he said pointing the one with longer dark hair,

"Remus Lupin the smartest kid ever, "he said pointing at the werewolf

"And Peter Pettigrew" he finished pointing at the chubby Brown haired one. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't get a little tag on the end of his name. The werewolf Remus then continued, speaking quietly and politely, still looking at me,

"Are you new?" I was about to nod when Sirius butted in,

"Of course he's new, we've never seen him before and we know everyone, even the Slytherins." At this I shot him a dirty look for thinking that I was a guy and stood up. I locked eyes with Sirius and flashed them there natural golden colour before saying in a really sarcastic voice,

"No shit, Sherlock. Course I'm new. But that's no excuse to confuse me for a dude." I then left the room slinging my bag over my shoulder. I closed the door after me and pretended to walk away but I hid long enough to hear someone squeak,

"He's a girl?" And Sirius go,

"Bloody hell she's hot when she's angry" I thought typical boys as I walked away from the compartment and made my way to the back of the train. I was sitting on the end balcony of the train peacefully reading my book when someone sat down beside me. I quickly looked up to see Remus and said,

"I know you're a werewolf" He made a gasping noise and urgently asked,

"How did you know and please tell me you haven't told anyone!?" I looked at him and told the truth something I never used to do. I guessed it was time for a new start.

"I know because my mum was one. It makes it easier to tell them apart partially growing up with one. Don't worry though, your secrets safe with me. I know how your treated." I heard a breath of relief leave him before I got up. The train had come to a halt while we had been talking and I wanted to get up to the castle as soon as possible. I jumped of the train pulling my hood back into place before jumping into the first thestral drawn carriage and hoped that it would leave with no one else on it.

Unfortunately for me James and his gang got onto the carriage but thank Merlin they didn't realise that it was me sitting in the corner. I saw them glance at me a few times in curiosity but they soon lost interest when Sirius mentioned a boy they seemed to call Snivellus. Remus shook his head at the enthusiastic discussion about pranking Snivellus. The carriage soon stopped and I jumped out, but in the process my hood fell letting the boys see who I was. Sirius made a grab for my wrist but I flashed my eyes gold again shocking him into letting go. Remus must have told them that I knew about his furry little problem as my mum used to call it. I heard Remus try to say something but I was too fast for him.

I ran into the school pausing briefly to admire the building: the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers; the astronomy tower and all the floors and class rooms in-between. But I couldn't stop for long I made my way through the entrance hall and into the great hall where Dumbledore sat as if waiting for me to get there. I walked over to him and he stood up to greet me. I asked,

"Is everything sorted?" he gave me a nod before saying

"If you go into the house I think that you will go into then you can stay with the boys. Merlin knows I don't want any dormitories burnt down. If you go into a different house then you will have your own room as I don't trust any of the other boys." I smiled at him and muttered,

"Thanks dad." As the hall was quickly filling up with Hogwarts students. Then he said to me,

"You better get going. I do believe your aunty Minnie is waiting for you. I'll talk to your roommates after the feast." And turned to sit down, but not before he gave me a warm smile. I made my way back out of the great hall and went to find Minnie. I found her with a bunch of short first years who all looked slightly terrified. I gave a little giggle and turned to McGonagall. She nodded at me and then told all the first years to follow her into the great hall again. They all marched after her some still terrified others excited. There was one girl who was comforting another and being kind, even though she looked scared herself, so I promised myself that I would keep an eye out for her.

The great hall was packed the second time I entered and I scanned the room to see every bodies eyes following me instead of the first years in front of me. In front of us was the sorting hat looking old and battered but with great enthusiasm it opened its imaginary mouth and let rip with its yearly song,

"_Many a year ago it seems,  
>The duty fell to me,<br>To sing my song and bring the news,  
>Of where students ought to be.<br>Chosen by the founders four,  
>To help young students find their way,<br>When, confused, they stumble in,  
>On their first Hogwarts day.<br>Four houses to choose from,  
>Not one less or more,<br>Each one by a different founder,  
>To fill with students they adore.<br>Gryffindor, loving bravery,  
>Chose the strong of heart,<br>While Slytherin, feeling differently,  
>thought cunning the greatest art.<br>Ravenclaw claimed for her own house,  
>The brainy and the smart,<br>While Hufflepuff took to her dear house,  
>The just and kind of heart.<br>All these students, with their differences,  
>are each key to this great school.<br>And if Hogwarts hopes to stand,  
>Unity's the greatest tool.<br>House to house and hand to hand,  
>Leaving differences behind.<br>Only when you work together,  
>Can your strengths all be combined.<br>Now at last, the time has come,  
>For me to send you separate ways.<br>But remember, our division,  
>Could bring the end of Hogwarts' days."<em>

I had to clap along with everyone else at the hats superb song. Then after everyone had stopped clapping Minnie cleared her throat bringing silence to the room. She gazed across the room and started to speak, her voice holding the power that a teacher holds,

"Before we sort this year's new first years we have a new fifth year joining us from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Stone, Hunter please come forwards to be sorted." I took that as my cue as made my way up to the teachers table and to sit down on the rickety old stool. Then I heard the sorting hat speak to me inside my head,

"Ahhh, sweet Hunter, I wondered when I would be able to sort you. I see that you have grown into a beautiful young girl but I still sense that spark in you. I think the house I picked for you when you when you where eight is still the house you belong in my dear." I smiled, thinking back on the memories, probably making me seem a little crazy but I didn't care. The hat then shouted,

"Gryffindor" the Gryffindor table exploded in applause as I slowly stood up and made my way over. I tried to get to the end of the table when I was grabbed by none other than Sirius freaking Black. He forced me to sit between him and Remus and me being a girl wasn't strong enough to break free. After I had sat down I started to relax a bit and started to join in the conversation. I even came up with a plan to prank the Gryffindor girls. The boys still looked on at me with criticism but they seemed to adopt me because I knew of Remus' little secret. The little girl from earlier had been sorted into Gryffindor and as she passed us I grabbed her and asked her if she wanted to sit with us. She looked slightly intimidated but I quickly put her to ease. She stayed close to me for most of the meal.

Once it was over Dumbledore stood up but I didn't pay attention till the end when he said,

"Could the Gryffindor fifth year boys please wait behind." There was a smattering of laughter and someone shouted,

"What have they done this time!?" after that everyone else started to filter out of the room until it was just us. The boys shot me questioning looks when I didn't move but when Dumbledore came over and sat down at the table and started,

"it seems that you boys have already met your new roommate," this was greeted by exclamations of shock, but Dumbledore just continued,

"I know that it is rather unorthodox for a girl to share a room with boys. But these are special circumstances, you see, when Hunters mother was pregnant she was bitten by a werewolf and she became a werewolf. But some traits where passed onto her when she was born so instead of a full transformation during the full moon like Remus, she experiences all the pain and the violent tendencies of normal wolves. Join that up with the extra magic that she has means that can be very dangerous. But you guys are used to Remus and know how to help him and I just hope that you could help her out as well." The boys looked at me with scepticism but I just looked at them before looking back to Dumbledore. He just said,

"Do something to make her really angry." They still looked doubtful and peter looked scared. But they obliged the head master and started attempting to piss me off. Sirius was the one to hit a nerve when he started to call me a boy. When he realised this he nudged James and he joined in. Soon I was ripping and I could feel the wolf starting to surface. I could feel my eyes change colour to pitch black. I started to growl and snarl. When the boys say this they stopped looking terrified and every one of them took a couple steps back.

I shook my head still felling the wolf and took a couple steps back before looking ashamed and running out of the room. I started to calm down and I heard footsteps coming after me.

I shook my head still felling the wolf and took a couple steps back before looking ashamed and running out of the room. I started to calm down and I heard footsteps coming after me.

xxxxxxxxx

hogwarts song is not mine. i got it of the internet. tell me any mistakes you spot. This is also posted on wattpad but no one was reading or commenting so its up here now as ive seen how supportive you guys are towards your writers

padfoot


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The footsteps where soon joined by others but they quickly caught up to me and I heard a shout of,/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hunter!" I started to slow down and let myself be caught by the footsteps. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me backwards towards whoever was running after me and felt myself land in a chest. Other chests then surrounded me in a hug type thing and I heard someone (who soon turned out to be Remus) say,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can stop running. You don't scare me, I don't know about the others, I'm pretty sure Sirius shit himself when you snarled at him," trying to be funny. It worked though and I gave a small chuckle and Sirius exclaimed,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey! I did no such thing. James on the other hand…" James then started his protests which lead to a competition between the two of them on who was the bravest. Remus shook his head after watching them and turned back to face me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You ok now?" he asked looking concerned. I nodded my head at him and the silent acknowledgement was all he needed. I looked back over to the boys before whispering,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you think we should just leave them and go back to Dumbledore." Remus muttered back,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yea I think we should. They could do this all night." So I nodded and we both turned and headed back to the great hall passing corridors and empty classrooms, I showed him a couple secret passageways that I had learnt from childhood summers in this place. When we got back to the hall dad was still waiting for us.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you ok?" he asked in my direction, he had a concerned look in his electric blue eyes. I nodded my head back at him and he turned to face Remus,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is she ok staying with you guys?" he asked with a look in his eyes that looked like sympathy to which Remus replied,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yea, I think that she'll fit right in with us." He clapped his hands together with a smile on his face and said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now that that's sorted I guess that it's time for you guys to head up to your dorm, especially before Mr Filch catches you out of bed." We both nodded our heads and wished the headmaster a good night before leaving the hall and slowly making our way up the Gryffindor common room. We got to the fat lady before we heard footsteps behind us and a shout ofp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OI!" we both turned round to see James Sirius and Peter running to catch up with us. When they caught up Remus said the password and the fat lady swung open for us revealing the warm comfortable room. We made our way over to the sofas in front of the fire and all plopped down, me trying to find somewhere comfy because I knew that I was in for an interrogation. Remus ended up on the loveseat, James and Peter on armchairs and me and Sirius on the couch. Then the questions started, it started with stupid things like: where I was from, who my parents where, what I did growing up, likes, and dislikes, stuff like that. (Btw born in Northern Ireland, Marc Stone and Rosie Badeaux, went to a muggle school and spent summers with Dumbledore at Hogwarts, dog's food quidditch, rat's spicy foods for any one that wants to know).p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then I asked them the same questions as it was only fair that I knew about them too. James was born I London to Charlus and Dorea Potter grew up pampered by them likes Lily Evans and dislikes Severus Snape. Sirius was also born in London to Walburga and Orion Black grew up unhappy and unloved in his words, likes pranking and dislikes Snape and his parents. Remus was born in London to Lyall and Hope Lupin moved away soon after, was bitten by a werewolf so couldn't go to school and had to move around a lot likes chocolate dislikes full moons.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After we finished talking I noticed that it was after midnight so I said to the guys and we all headed up to bed. We got up to our dorms and they all went to their beds leaving one for m. I went over to it and started to strip off. The boys quickly noticed this and watched but I stopped when I was in a vest top and my skirt. They watched as I went over to my trunk and found a pair of shorts. I put them on under my skirt before removing it so that they didn't get a show. After that I turned round in my tank top and shorts and saidp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What did you think you where getting a show?"Before climbing into bed and shutting my curtains. Made my way under the covers before trying to listen to whatever the boys where saying. All I got was Sirius goingp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dibs!" before they all went quiet and climbed into bed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They say time goes quickly when you're having fun and those first weeks before the full moon where fun. I mean I wasn't included in many of the pranks but I was let in on the boys plans to become animagi since I was one. I hung out with Julie, the first year from the welcoming feast and didn't notice that the full moon was near until the day before when I woke up and had to make a mad dash for the bathroom where I was sick. When I was done I slowly got up and made my way out of the room to see the guys up and about they looked at me and realisation dawned on their faces as Remus who had been asleep was up and in the bathroom before they could blink.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I waved away their concerned glances and worried looks by saying,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm a big girl. I can manage it." before starting to get dressed for the day. Remus soon came out looking as bad as I felt and said the exact same thing as I had done only moments before starting to get dressed. For the rest of the day the boys kept an eye on me and Remus but we were both a wee bit touchy and snappish. I didn't eat for fear of being sick but I saw Remus try to eat at dinner. After dinner though we just went back to the common room and I put on my fluffy pj's before coming down and trying to get comfy on the sofa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Every muscle in my body protested with each movement and I couldn't get comfy. Remus sat on the love seat looking like he was sore too and was trying to hide it as well. Eventually I got comfortable and fell asleep curled up on the sofa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next morning I woke up in bed but once again had to run to the bathroom. That day was worse and I just couldn't wait for the damn full moon to be over. All day I was more snappy and irritable but the boys and Remus who was in a worse state put up with it and I was grateful. Near the end of the day Remus was taken outside by Madam Pomfrey to the whomping willow and the rest of the boys took me outside as well. I led them over to the woods and then sat down ignoring the pain and said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, stand back guys" they took a few steps back looking confused but I just closed my eyes and focused. I felt the earth start to move under my body and I heard gasps from the boys but I still didn't move until I knew I was deep enough. When I opened my eyes and looked up the see the boys looking down the hole I had just made. Sirius said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell." I looked at his and said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I, my dear Sirius can control the element. Well to a certain degree." I shrugged at the last bit but then the moon came out and I felt a pain travel up my spine. My senses increased and I could Remus in the shrieking shack panting and moaning in pain before a howl rung out around the school. I squeezed my eyes shut as more pains ran over my body like someone dragging knives along my skin. The boys where still looking at me but with concern this time not confusion and said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go, now, you guys shouldn't see me like this." But instead of listening to me Sirius jumped down and joined me in the hole. I tried to fight but another knife went down my spine causing me to screw my eyes up. I heard him say to the others,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go. Get some sleep. I got this." and the next time I opened my eyes they were gone and Sirius was sitting down besides where I slumped. I gave him a dirty look that said "you shouldn't be here" but closed my eyes and scratched myself to distract myself from the pain that was in my head. I felt myself being pulled off the ground and onto Sirius' knee. I tried to pull away but he kept a firm hold on me. Soon I started to feel something I hadn't felt ever during a full moon, I started to relax. Soon I whispered to Sirius,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell, why am I so relaxed?" to which I got the witty reply of,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I honestly don't know, probably my amazing charm. If you're worried ask Dumbledore but for now try to sleep you look busted" I gladly obliged and for the first time ever I slept during a full moon.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"xxxx p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"tell me what you think.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"dont forget to comment vote rate share or whatever. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"padfoot p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next morning, I woke up to see three, what looked like from my point of view, very naked boys. They were looking down from the ledge that I had created. I looked around me and saw that I was lying curled up on Sirius, who was sprawled on the floor passed out. I looked up to them again confused, Remus had another cut on his cheek and James' hair was covered with twigs and mud. I started to get up and woke Sirius in the process. He looked around him bewildered for a moment before spotting me and going,/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sleep well? You certainly kept me warm." I had stood up by this stage and shot him a dirty look. He pretended to be insulted and hurt clapping a hand to his chest, fake bawling. I, meanwhile, was figuring out whether it was better to raise the ground or to clamber up the mud and leave Sirius there. The boys looked at me and James said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We.. um... kinda need clothes. We forgot ours and we have nothing to wear because we tore it last night," I let out a giggle and took off my t-shirt leaving me in my skin tight vest top that you could see my bright green bra. Sirius who had gotten up took one look at the bra and went,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really Hunter? Slytherin colours really? We would think that there was something wrong with you if we didn't live with you." I looked at him and replied,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right then, next time our mates are naked and I have to make them clothes, I will be sure to wear my red bra," before turning back to the boys and ripping the t-shirt into three and pulling out my wand. I then started to turn the bits of ripped up t-shirt into make shift clothes. When I was done I chucked them up to the boys and said quickly,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hurry on and get changed, I'm raising us up so unless you want me to see you better hurry up,' before throwing myself back on the ground (rather ungracefully might I add) and crossed my legs concentrating on raising the ground. I felt the ground shake as it rose and soon we were level with the rest of the ground. I opened my eyes to see the boys scrambling to put their make shift tops on. Their shorts kinda looked like boxers on them (they looked like they where going to fit before I threw them up) I got a good look at remus's and james toned stomach before they pulled there tops down. Both Remus and James looked as if it had been a rough night, athough Remus was the one covered in sratches. Once they were dressed I said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now come on, before the rest of the castle wakes up," and we all srambled into the castle and up to our dorm in the gryffindor tower before the boys broke down laughing. James was wooping and laughing with Peter while Remus watched them and laughed at there obvious joy. I laughed at them before trying to calm them down by shushing them. When they had finally calmed down enough for me to speak I said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right, from your delighted faces I can tell that you guys successfully changed into your animagus forms last night, so to celebrate how about we get a bottle of fire whiskey from hogsmede later? Now, on a more important note," and Sirius finishes my sentence at the same time as me,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell did you guys change into?" We looked at each other in shock before looking at the guys. They looked shocked too but James snapped out of it first, puffed out his chest, looking increadibly proud (which looked utterly ridiculous in the roughly made clothes) and said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I turned into a stag," and Peter, looking slightly dissapointed as he said in a sad voice,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I turned into a rat," Sirius, sensing the disappointment said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry mate, it means that you can hit the knot to let us past the whomping willow," at that Peter perked up. I looked over to see Remus looking slightly pale and stumbling as he tried to walk towards his bedside cabinet. None of they guys noticed as he sat down and I waited until they had all changed and left before going over to him. He looked paler than before so I said giving him a pleading look,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please let me help," he slowly started lifting his shirt to reveal that the scratches where deeper than I originally thought. He then turned to show more on his back. After seeing the marks, I went to the bathroom and filled a basin with water and went back out to him. I grabbed the disgarded t-shirt and soaked it in the water and started cleaning the cuts. When I finished cleaning them I grabbed my wand and began healing them. There wasn't one word said between the two of us but when the last cut had healed without scaring, Remus muttered a quiet,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you for doing this and thank you for not telling the guys that I was hurt," I nodded before getting up, making my way to my bed and grabbing some more clothes to change into and changing in the bathroom. I went down stairs to the common room to see all the boys including Remus, who had changed, waiting for me so that we could go down to Hogsmede. James looked down to his watch and tapped on it as if to tell me to hurry up so I just walked past them to the portait door. Without a glance back I said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well you coming or not?" I heard laughter behind me and footsteps meaning that the boys were coming. We spent most of our time at Hogsmede, either in the newly opened Zonkos joke shop or in Honeydukes, which was amazing, or the Three Broomsticks, with James and Sirius planning jokes while leaving me out. I didn't mind, I took the time to get the firewhiskey from Madame Rosemerta. She looked a bit skeptical when I said that I was 18 but she eventually believed me and handed me the bottles. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I went back to the table that the boys, p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm away back up to the castle. Have fun with out me guys " i said, before gathering my stuff and leaving the pub. I made my way toward the castle when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see if it was the boys but it turned out to be a group of Slytherins. There was one that looked a lot like Sirius and another slightly older one who had blonde hair. I went to the younger one and said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're Sirius Black's brother aren't you? I'm Hunter," p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah I'm Regulus. Why are you talking to me?" He replied looking at me, I looked at him funny but the older one interrupted the look and answered,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What he means is that most of Sirius' friends try to curse him into oblivion for even looking at them. I'm Lucius by the way. Lucius Malfoy," I had heard of his family before. I heard that they where strict pure bloods like the Blacks. But I said none of this. Neither did I say that I was half blood and that my mother was muggle born. Instead I said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why would I curse you? I don't know you but you guys seem kinda ok. I mean, you guys could turn out to be good craic if you could loosen up," they both gave me 'are you mad looks?' but I just linked arms with them and started walking them up to the castle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They slowly loosened up the closer to the caslte we got. When we got the entrance hall and we had to go are separate ways to our own common rooms we said our good byes and I ran back up to the boys dorms and hid the firewhiskey. I went back down to the common room to see 'Evans', as James called her, sitting on one of the chairs.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I made my way over to her and plonked down beside her. She looked up from her book and went,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ohh, hey Hunter, I thought that you were James coming to ask me out again. You know, short hair and all,'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at her before concentrating on growing out the dark hair and throwing red, green, blue, yellow, and purple highlights in it. When it reached my waist I stopped growing it and looked back over to Lily, who looked shocked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Better? Don't want you to confuse me with James now do we Lily flower?" I laughed and she quickly got over her shock and started to laugh with me for calling her that. The boys came in during the middle of our laughing fit and James grabbed me out of my seat and pulled me over to one side.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you say annything embarrassing about me to Lily? Why is she laughing?" He asked looking me in the eye. I just kept laughing but managed to blurt out a,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothing about you James, I haven't hurt your chances any."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked at me in suprise and let go of my arm so I started to make my way back to Lily, but seeing that she was still laughing her head off (probably because James and I were standing beside each other after that horrible comparison) I crumpled to the floor in peels of laughter. Lily then started laughing harder because I was lying on the floor and I heard her topple to the ground too.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we managed to calm down enough to sit up I saw the boys looking very bewildered and then Sirius muttered p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Girls!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lily must have heard as we both stared laughing we calmed down for the second time the boys were laughing at us still but we managed to keep ourselves calm with only a few wee giggles escaping. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I gotta go but thanks for the laugh. I'll talk to you later, okay," she said. I nodded back to her and she left leaving me in the gryffindor common room floor surrounded by confused boys. I stuck my hand up and Sirius grabbed it and heaved my to my feet. I then acted as if that fit had never happened and went up to our dorm room with the boys following behind. When we got up there the boys also acted as if they hadn't seen two girls braking down in laughter. I went over to my bed and flopped onto it burying my head into the pillows.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly I was hung upside down by a well placed levicorpus charm. I saw that it was Sirius that held the offending wand but I did nothing to stop it. Then James came right up close to my face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell is up with your hair? It wasnt this long earlier," he asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Personally, I quite like it. It's nice," Sirius then said. I gave him a smile but then turned to James.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I grew it because I was done being compared to a guy, mainly you by the way, and I wanted a change," I said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He shrugged his shoulders and turned away so I did the only logical thing to do. I grabbed my book of the bedside table and started to read upside down. Remus saw this and started to laugh which caught the other boys attention, so they turned to look at me reading upsidedown with a bright red face from all the blood flow that was going to my face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's firewhiskey under my bed," I stage whispered to Remus. He rolled his eyes but before he got up to go under my bed and get them Sirius, who was still levitating me, dove under the bed and grabbed the drink. He then shimmied himself out again only he had in his posession something none of them where ment to see. Sirius had a sly grin and before the other boys saw it he slipped the small book into his pocket. He stood up, fixing his t-shirt. Popping open the lid he took a swing of the whiskey.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's the real thing. How'd you get it?" he asked taking a second swing before passing it on to James.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Being able to change your appearance at will tends to mean that you become very good at getting into places your not meant to and getting things your not meant to," came my reply. Then they shrugged their shoulders said,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good job," and turned back to the firewhiskey which Peter now had a hold of it. I went back to my book and Remus came over grabbed the other bottle from under my bed, opened it, took a swing and passed it to me. Taking swings of alcohol while upside down is not easy but I managed a few before passing the bottle back to Remus who took another couple and put the bottle down. He was a litle buzzed but I was fine and I watched as the hours went by and the boys became drunker and drunker, untill 10ish when they where pretending to be each other. Then they all crowded round my bed and sat in a circle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Truth or dare babe?" Sirius asked, looking at me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Truth obviously, since I'm still upside down," I replied and Peter, who was worse for wear, burst out laughing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright, alright, which one of us boys is the best looking and the one who you would date," I made a thinking face and was about to answer when the door opened to reveal a smallish girl who was in her pjs crying clutching a letter.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hunter," she said before a small sob escaped her chest. Sirius was obviously sober enough to realise that I needed to be let down and dropped me. I quickly got up ignoring the pounding in my head as the blood drained from it and stumbled my way over to the door where the girl was standing crying.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whats happened sweet heart? Is it something at home?" at that she sobbed again. I gently took the note from her hand and read it. I gasped when I read that her parents had died and hugged her close. I started shushing in her ear when the boys came closer. I handed the letter to Remus, who whispered it to the other boys. When he had finished reading it the boys stayed quiet. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shhh, its alright Julie-bug. It's gonna be ok, you can stay here tonight," I said looking up to the boys to see if it was ok. They all nodded and I picked Julie and carried her to my bed. I pulled the covers back and set her in. The boys had followed my movements and I motioned for them to follow me into the bathroom. When James came in I closed the door and gave them an apologetic look.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm really sorry guys, if you guys dont want her here I can try to find somewhere else to take her, it's just I know whats it's like to lose my parents and I know how painful it is and I don't want her to be on her own like I was," James was the first to speak after my small monolouge.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's ok, she can stay here as long as she needs to," the others nodded in agreement and I nodded back before opening the door. I went back to Julie and instead of puttling my pjs on I slipped my t-shirt and jeans leaving me in my tank top and undies before I climbed into the bed and just hugged the poor girl. Peter made his way towards us looking solemn before pulling a firewhiskey bottle from behind his back and saying to Julie,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Want some firewhiskey, for the nerves like?" I gave him a shocked look and slapped the bottle away causing a giggle to escape Julie. I looked down at her to see her giggling while tears continued rolling down her face. This must have given the boys an idea because the next minute there was a charm cast on my bed making it larger and all the boys had climbed in and where trying to cheer her up. Remus was beside her and James behind him and Sirius was besides me with Peter at the foot of the bed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"James was telling her of all the times he had asked Lily out, when Sirius whispered in my ear.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, who would you have picked?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder so see him close behind me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You", I said before Julie started to giggle at something James had said pulling my attention away from him and back to her but I felt him come closer to me. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"xxxxxxxxxxp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"thanks to the real juliebug for proof reading this chapter. i hope you enjoy. dont forget to vote comment or followp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"lots of love and cuddlesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"padfootp 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next week was rough on Julie and me as she mourned the loss of her parents and I remembered mine. The way that after my mother died my father hated me, the beatings that I got in the desperation that it would unlock some power to bring her back, some power I wasn't born to have but got anyway./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boys where there for us even if they didn't know that I was sad. They comforted Julie even though they didn't know her that well and she was a first year. She spent the week in my bed and I spent most of my time with her curled up in bed. Each day the boys tried something different to make Julie laugh. One day James would put on a one man show and strut across the room pulling fake white rabbits from black hats and transfiguring random things around the room. Peter would tell awful jokes and we would all laugh at how crap they were (peter thought that they were actually funny.) Remus would clamber onto the bed beside us and pull open a muggle or magical fairytale book and would read to her hoping that it would cheer her up.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sirius on the other hand didn't do anything funny or stupid; he was just there for her. If she was sad and crying and was curled up against my side he would hug her from the other side. He would offer her chocolate and then steal it from Moonys (which was his nick name- apparently since second year when they figured out he was a werewolf) secret stash. Or even just say comforting words to her likep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, everything's going to be OK." Even though I worried about where she was going to go and live at the end of the school year. She didn't have any family left, like me, and no one was going to take her in. she knew that she had no family left and whispered to me a couple time that weekp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What am I going to do, Hunter? I have no family left." To which I would whisper back because ever one else was asleep,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're family, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The funeral was that Friday. Dumbledore had come to me one of the few times that I made an appearance in the great hall to try and eat. He had noticed that neither of us had been seen that week and probably knew considering he was the one that gave her the damned letter, decided that it would be a good idea that someone went with her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"On the Thursday night I went over to her dorm room to get black clothes for her to wear the next day. When I got back to the dorm Julie was asleep and sprawled out all over my bed. Instead of waking her up and since all the boys were away exploring the castle to let Julie sleep or rest or whatever. Since I didn't want to wake her up either so I crawled into Sirius' bed and fell asleep.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I woke up I looked across to my bed to see it empty. Then I heard the shower on and relaxed knowing that she up and getting ready for what obviously was going to be a long and hard day on her. I tried to get up but realised that there was an arm around my waist. I shifted slightly and saw that it was Sirius who was holding me in place. I nudged him trying to wake him up, and his eyes shot open immediately showing me his gray eyes. He gave me a smirk and said in a low voice,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Morning, beautiful." I played along and jokingly looked over my shoulder before replying p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who me? I thought that your eyes where set on young Julie, pervert."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well," he started, "it's not every night I come up to bed to see my female marauder lying asleep in my bed" throughout all this time his arm had not moved an inch.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I guess then that you'll be feeling let down when I say that I am here because Julie was talking up the whole bed and you're the only one that stays still when you're sleeping peacefully." I said before removing his arm and throwing the blanket away from us.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sleeping peacefully?" he questioned.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You thought that I wouldn't notice your nightmares? I had to wake you up a couple nights ago so that you wouldn't wake anyone else." what I didn't tell him was that I had just woken up for a nightmare too. I got up out of the bed and stretched showing some scars on my lower stomach. He lifted his hand and poked one causing me to giggle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Have you not seen any on Remus?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yea, but his are more ragged."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's because mine are from getting my appendix out as a kid. I don't have many scars from the moon." He let out a low chuckle before I moved over to my trunk to get my dress and cloak for the day.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Julie came out of the bathroom releasing all the steam from the shower. Her blond hair was dripping wet and looked knotted. She was wearing the black dress that I had got her last night. She looked at me with her blue eyes full of sadness and I just opened my arms. She came over and hugged me and I quietly asked,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you want me to do your hair?" she nodded into my head so I grabbed my wand that was beside me on my trunk and summoned my hairbrush from the bathroom. It came flying out and I had to drop my wand to catch it. I slowly started to brush her hair easing out the knots with my fingers before returning to the bush. Sirius soon came up to us and took over. I mouthed a 'thanks' before grabbing my wand and clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower and dress.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Once out of the shower I put on my bra and undies before looking in the mirror. I had let my blue black hair- the factor that made me look like a dude grow out and with a little extra help from my abilities it was now the length that it was before I came to Hogwarts, just below my shoulder blades and curly. I took my wand from the counter and straightened it so that it nearly hit my waist.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I didn't have many scars from the moon but I did have a few from my dad. When I was younger, after the full moon, my dad would beat me and cut me with a knife for making noise or just because I reminded him of mum. I looked over these scars before throwing my dress on. I came out of the bathroom and back into out red and gold clad dorm room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Everyone else had been woken up by the time I was out of the bathroom and James was sprinting in. Julie was sitting talking to Sirius and Remus who were both rocking brilliant bed heads that would rival James normal style. I saw Sirius give me the once over of me and my knee length dress before giving me his signature smirk which I ignored and asked Julie,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You ready to go?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Give me a minute" Sirius said before jumping up, grabbing a bundle of clothes and barging into the occupied bathroom which earned a shout from Jamesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OI, GET OUT" this got a chuckle from the rest of us and not two minutes after he went in there he was out in a black suit, still rocking the bed head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing, are you going?" I questioned giving him the once over. He was looking good such a sad occasion even with the bed head. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yea and we better go if we want Dumbledore to apparate with us instead of us flooing." I nodded before taking my wand and fixing his hair. I got a thank you from him as Julie said a quiet good bye to Remus, James who had left the bathroom, and Peter. After that we left and went down the empty common room. Most student where away at classes except us who were skipping apart from Remus who had a free period. We were surprised to see Dumbledore sitting on one of the soft chairs in front of the empty fire place. He stood when he saw us the reveal that he was in a black suit with a purple tie. He came over to us and asked,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ready to go?" we all nodded our agreement and we were soon leaving the warmth of the common room and the castle for the wind as made our way out to Hogsmede, where we would obviously be apparating. Julie didn't have a cloak so I handed her mine which was only slightly big on her and I was only a couple inches bigger than her. Once we were in Hogsmede we apparated, which felt like being sucked through a straw, to a place not far from where Julie had grown up.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once we got to the grave site we were greeted by people dressed in black around the grave like ravens waiting for food. When they noticed Julie they cleared the way for her to see her parents one last time before they closed the caskets. As she walked up people where patting her back but then ignored her and went back to gossiping with their friends like old ladies at market. She made it to the casket and when she looked in you could see her world crumble under her. It only lasted a moment though before she tried to compose herself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked once more into the casket before whispering something that neither me or Sirius could pick up before starting to make her way towards us. She stood beside us throughout the service and was handed a white rose to place on the coffins before they were buried. Once the first piece of dirt was dropped onto the coffin people started to leave for the party thing in some hotel. Dumbledore and Sirius wanted to go not long after but I knew that Julie would want to stay until the coffins where completely buried just like I had with my mum.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When everyone else and had left it was starting to get dark and had started to rain, she went up to where the grave diggers had been by the side of the newly dug grave and stood there looking at the temporary grave markers. Sirius and Dumbledore stayed under a tree as I went out and stood beside her. We both stared at the flimsy laminated piece of paper bearing the names of her parents.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know I lost my mum when I was seven"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I did and when my dad told me I didn't cry. My dad left me at the cemetery after the funeral and it was pouring with rain, much like it is now, and I looked at her grave and I just couldn't take it. I broke down and I cried. But when I look back on that day I realise something. I realised that my mum was crying with me, even though I couldn't see her she was crying and that was making it rain. Maybe she was crying because she could see what my father was going to do with me but she cried much like your parents are crying with you now." I said to her talking through the rain,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't be sad pet, there still looking out for you, their just doing it from somewhere else now." She looked up at me at this and she saw that I had tears running down my checks as well and she hugged me. We where both soaked but that didn't matter. We both now shared something that few others did.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come on time to go home. The boys have probably destroyed Hogwarts without us. "That earned a small giggle as we both made out way towards the huge oak tree which sheltered Sirius and Dumbledore where waiting, dry. They said nothing but it was clear from their faces that they had heard me talking. Silently Dumbledore grabber Sirius arm and I grabbed but Sirius and Julies' arm before we apparated, and the tightness in our chests returned. We stumbled outside the three broomsticks before we were hit with howling wind which cut through my soaked figure like glass. The cold affected me the most as Julie was dry under my cloak and Sirius was dry even though he didn't have a cloakp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We quickly made our way back up to the castle were lights where glowing like fireflies and where it would be warm. Dumbledore bid us a good evening at the front entrance and advised that I visit madam Pomfrey which I ignored. We made our way up to the Gryffindor common room where the boys where sitting by the fire huddled together as if plotting something.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When the portrait door shut they looked up and saw the three of us, me and Julie soaked they were up and making their way towards us. They grabbed us and dragged us up to the dorm, I was shivering really badly by now and when Sirius noticed this in the dorm he grabbed some of the warmest clothes that he could find and started to help me change. Julie was in the shower so Sirius helped me change in the dorm room. The boys all turned around until I was wearing dry undies bra and vest top. I was shivering wore and my teeth where chattering.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boys turned back around and because I was shivering so badly helped me throw on warm pj's and handed me blankets. Julie came out dressed in her pj's and we all went downstairs to sit by the fire to warm me up even further. Remus carried me down the stairs while Sirius changed out of his suit. He put me down on one of the seats right beside the fire where Sirius would normally sit. Not long after Sirius came down in pj pants and a Beatles top: which was a muggle band that he liked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He sat down beside me and started plotting his next prank with James. James was talking about how he was going to ask lily out next when Julie stood up and saidp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm away up to bed. Good night guys and thanks for helping me this week." Before she headed toward the girls dorms and headed up the stairs. My eyes followed her all the way up the staircase and after she disappeared we all gave each other confused looks before the boys continued with their conversation. Not long after I fell asleep on the seat still shivering but feeling slightly warmer than before.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"xxxxxxp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"sorry its been a while. heres another chapter. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"by the way i realised i havent done a disclaimer yet so here we gop  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i dont own harry potter or any of the wonderful characters that are owned by jk rowlingp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"padfootp 


	5. Chapter 5

Marauders 5

I was sick for the next week and a half. I had to go to class as I had already missed a week because of Julie but I was always freezing. I was constantly shivering and I was slightly blue around my lips and my hands. But after that I snapped back even if I was a little cold. The boys always made fun of me for looking like an icicle but they also put there cloaks around my shoulders when the shivering was bad. But after that I was good, I still hadn't got my book that Sirius took.

The end of September came quickly after that and soon October was making its presence felt. The leaves started changing to show there Gryffindor pride changing from green to reds oranges and yellows. And quidditch season was approaching. James got more and more hyped and was begging me to try out, and was trying to figure out which position I would be best in. Sirius was a beater and James was captain and chaser.

It was the morning of the try outs and we were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, Sirius and James talking about quidditch, Remus and I were talking about the next full moon which was a week away and about me joining them for their night time adventures. Remus was saying no but I was trying to explain to him that if he bit me it wouldn't affect me.

"Remus, in the off chance that I can't change and you bite me, it won't do anything. I already have were-blood in me and it can't harm me. Trust me my father injected me with it every moon to try to get me to change." I said he then gave me a ludicrous glance before turning back to his book.

"Fine, be that way, I'll sneak in with Sirius." At the sound of his name he looked over at us so I winked at him before standing and walking out of the great hall. I hadn't gotten very far out the door towards the quidditch before I ran straight into some one. Well a whole lot of some ones.

"Oooohhhhhh look, it's the new Gryffindor freak." I heard a rude and irritating voice say. I looked up from the ground where I landed at a group of Slytherins being lead by the one and only Bellatrix Black, standing at the front her messy black hair (similar to Sirius') smirking tauntingly at me. I started getting up only to be lifted upside down by a levicorpus charm. I saw that it was Bellatrixs' wand holding me suspended in the air.

That's when I felt my skirt lift away from my legs and the fabric to land on my stomach, revealing my blue underwear. What's with me and not wearing every other house colour but Gryffindors?

"The little lion girl is wearing blue pants, why wasn't she a bird instead-"

"Put her down Bella." Said a voice behind me, I didn't try to move but started to work some earthly magic, while not touching the ground.

"And why should I put her down, Siri, because you told me to? I don't listen to blood traitors." A crack started to appear underneath the slytherins feet and I worked harder pulling at the connections to make the ground cave underneath them so that their concentration would break. Suddenly without them noticing the ground gave way and three or four of them including Bellatrix fell in. I fell to the floor and quickly pulled myself up, pulling my skirt down at the same time. I grabbed my bag from the floor where it dropped and went over the hole I had created.

"Fuck while where at it, lets' add in that I could have been a badger, what with my green fingers" I said as I waved my fingers and closed the gap so that only one person could get out at a time. I turned to see the boys all looking at me. James was already in his quidditch kit so I smiled, waved and turned on my heel towards the pitch again.

"James maybe I will try out for the team after all." I felt more than saw them walking behind me and didn't notice that Sirius was beside me until his arm was slung over my shoulder,

"I didn't know that you could do your earth stuff without touching it"

"Either did I Sirius. That was complete luck" I said back pulling a smile and laughing. We continued to joke the entire way down to the pitch and even into the changing rooms where I quickly ducked away to get changed into Sirius's spare quidditch jersey and a pair of black 'warming' leggings that I had gotten the previous winter for Christmas before stepping out to the boys laughing at me or looking drowned in Sirius' jersey. We all step out onto the pitch together and Remus and peter went to sit in the stands with Julie and a few other Gryffindor- mostly girls.

There was only one other girl trying out for the team and she was going to be seeker. It was none other than Lily Evans. I run over to her where I spotted her and grabbed her in a hug

"What are you doing going for seeker! I thought that you hated James and Sirius?"

"I want to prove a point that girls can make it onto the team. That plus I want to see the look of surprise on everyone's faces when I make it onto the team."

"Fair enough," I say as James starts to talk and splits us up when he says,

"Right, I want all the seekers over there near the goal posts, all the chaser go over to where Jake is standing, and beaters with Sirius, we don't need any keepers this year so if you're here to try out for keeper sorry and bugger off." I slowly picked my way through all the others hoping to make it onto the team and stood with Sirius, while the want to be keepers went up to sit in the stands.

"So we finally know what position you're going for, I can see you as a beater though, you've got the strength" after he said that I punched his arm detecting the sarcasm in his voice. James looked shocked when he saw Lily and immediately tried to act mature and failed epically.

First he tested the chasers and narrowed it down to two 6th years. Then the seekers, Lily did an extraordinary job, they were using shrunken footballs as pretend snitch and she was the only one to catch all of them, so she was obviously was the new Gryffindor seeker. Then it was my group and at this stage most of the other Gryffindors had wandered down to watch the try outs after finishing their breakfast and any homework they might have had. There were six of us that where trying out so we all rose to the air with Sirius and James with Jake staying below to release the bludgers from their box.

The way that Sirius and James decided who was going to be on the team was basically a game where we had to knock the others off their brooms and protect James and Sirius from the bludgers. We had barely just begun when a second year was hit straight in the back and topped forwards. He was high up and I sped to catch him before he hit the ground. I grabbed a hold of him by his robes and pitched to the side with his weight.

I heard a shout from someone but was more focused on the bludger had had just made me its main priority. I hit it with my beaters bat while I sank lower but it came straight back for me. I sunk straight down after that determined to get the second year to safety. I sank low enough to drop him before shooting straight up whacking the bludger away again.

I rolled around the other players hitting the one consistent bludger until everyone else was out of the game and James and Sirius where chasing me trying to catch the bludger. I suddenly spotted Snape hiding in one of the stands muttering. I stopped dead straight in the air and quickly rolled behind the oncoming ball. When it realised that I was behind it. It stopped and flew backward and straight into my arms and stomach. It winded me and sent me flying backwards; I only just hung on to my broom as I tried to keep the bludger in my arms. I ended up falling off my broom from ten feet up and fell straight on my back. People started to group around me to check if I was ok but I shouted

"Stay away from me. Jake, grab the budgers' box and drag it over here." He quickly reacted and brought over the box with the other bludger struggling to get out. James and Sirius had landed and where coming over but I shouted again.

"Guys get back and get everyone out of here. Now, please." They quickly complied and while everyone was getting out I managed to drag my shaking and convulsing body over to the box and put the ball in and secured it in place before flopping back in pain. The bludger had broken 5 or 6 of my ribs when it crashed into me and when it was trying to escape it I could tell that I had bruised another couple.

The wolf inside was terrified, scared that it was hurt and angry that someone had done this much damage to it without it being able to fight back so I started to change. My mind raced to try to change into an animagi and I started trying before my wolf took over. I screamed as my body changed and only after all my bones had broken and shifted did I black out.

I came to sometime later in an unfamiliar room. I looked around from where I was lying down to see that it was really run down the walls covered in scratches and the bed that was there and there looked to be dried blood on the covers. I tried to stand up but was stopped when I noticed that I had paws. My new additions were pure white and shocked me slightly, so I tried to stand up and whined in pain. I was startled when it wasn't a scream and whined again before trying to stand and crying.

Suddenly I hear movement from somewhere else in the house and the door and it bursts open revealing James and Remus. I look up at them and whimper and try to stand, try not to show that I was really hurt and confused. I got half way up before Remus was at my side,

"Stay down. You're really quite badly hurt and we need you to change back" I look into his amber eyes and slowly lay back down focusing on changing back. Half way back my whimpers turned to screams and by broken ribs grated past each other. When I was completely changed, the guys probably noticed that I was slightly naked and Remus threw a blanket over me. I was panting when I said

"Thanks guys, but I need help getting dressed. Clear off while I get may pants and tank top on. Were is Sirius and does anyone have bandages?"

"I'll grab some" said James before he left. Remus just turned around after passing me a pair of some ones clean boxers and one of my tank tops. I struggled to get them on and there where gasps and small whimpers as I semi dressed.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" shouted Sirius as he burst into the room, in his pyjamas. I was pulling my top down the last wee bit when he came up right beside me.

"You ok?" He said giving me a once over.

"Not really but I'll be alright for the first match of the season." James came in and heard this and said

"You don't have to play hunter, it's in two weeks and unless we go to poppy you won't be healed for 6 weeks. "

"I'm playing guys, whether I'm still strapped up or not. You're not stopping me"

"We'll see, let's get you bandaged up and dressed. Its late." James said before coming over. Sirius takes the bandages off him and said,

"I've got it you guys go on; we don't need all of us getting detention, especially not you prefect Remus." They both looked at me and I nodded giving them permission to go. They left quietly but not before James handed us is invisibility cloak. Once they were gone Sirius scooted closer and asked me to raise my arms slightly so that he could bandage my chest and ribs.

"Thanks Sirius."

"No need to say thank you, hunter, what are friends for if not to help bandage you up when you get attacked by a bludger"

I gave a slight wheeze when I said

"Don't make me laugh it hurts to much"

"I read your little book thing, do you really think like that" I lent my head against his chest as he kept bandaging me (the bandage must have been magically enlarged to be able to rap my entire rib cage and across my shoulders to keep it in place) and nodded my head

"And you really did all that shit" once again he got a head nod and a small sigh as it hurt to breath.

"Shit hunter. That's crazy shit"

"Tell me about it" I said as he finished wrapping me and magically making it stick together. Once he was done he moved my head away before grabbing an over sized t shirt that he must have brought and helped me into it. When I was in it he slowly picked me up and grabbed the invisibility cloak throwing it over us and leaving the room.

"You wolf is beautiful by the way."

"What wolf"

"You turned into a pure white wolf with a small black mark on your ear."

"Oooohhhhhh, I guess that that's my animagus form then."

"Well it's pretty" he said. We stayed in silence after that, he carried me up to the castle after coming out from a tunnel under the whomping willow. I yawned as we entered the castle and Sirius swiftly made his way up through the halls and to the fat lady. He took off the cloak and said the password stepping through the hole as soon as it appeared. We made our way up but before we went into our dorm room I asked that he put me down.

After he did I quickly leaned up and kissed him. I pulled away quickly and said

"Thanks Sirius" before walking into the dorm and making my way over to my bed. I slipped into my bed trying not to shift my ribs and failing miserably as I winced.

It wasn't long until all the guys were sleeping but I was too sore to even try sleeping no matter how hard I tried. After a while I felt a body climb in beside me and Sirius whispering

"You sleeping?"

"Nope" at that he gently pulled me down until I was lying flat on my back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and murmured

"Sleep" before he was knocked out.


End file.
